User talk:Matoro3311
joining PROJECT: Halo Wars? Dear Matoro3311, Definately! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 19:58, 1 June 2007 (UTC) HELLO FRIEND!!!! HEY!!! GOOD SEEING YOU HERE!!! If you need any help with anything, give me a wave!! You can join the Necros Thingy but I bet the whole project will begin in the Summer. Why not you create a Spartan first for a start? Look at mine (Pretty short but it is ok to me): Crimson Team. Other people also did something like: SPARTAN-147 or SPARTAN-118. Just remember though, only up to 150 and if a number is taken, just add as such: SPARTAN-XXX (Matoro3311). ---- Again, give me a wave if you need any help again. You don't have to make those articles though it is entirely your choice. There are a lot of weapons, ships, vehicles made and some of them have repetitive info. Just remember to keep it canon-friendly and nothing god-modded... RE: God Modding Hmm, I guess you never heard that term huh... God mod means that your article seemed like it has the utter-nonsense of information. Check out this guide for more information.. An article is reserved for you Yup, an article is reserved for you. Content-2-Amok. If you want some reference, check it here Tell me if you accept it... The storyline behind it is very confusing at some point. There ain't many information but their chatters. You can check them all here if you want. However, just to summarize, only 5 Precursors AI lived on Earth. About three have complete information and one is in progress. Content-2-Amok is a Level 1 Retrieval-class Construct meant to assist Seekers (More information can be found here). Content-2-Amok or C-2-A is a rampant AI, being an Archivist (Lexicon for more information) has caused the Archive drifting into endless space, never to be found. Good References if you need any: *Archivist-7-Reticent *Revenant-0-Sinew *Vendetta-4-Vexation *Lux-1-Aeterna (Incomplete Information but still useful) *Lexicon *Precursors *The confusing storyline... If you need any help, just give me a wave... You miss H-107? Do you mean all those games that we played together at Halopedia? Wanna play it again? 19:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) RE H-107 Are you missing the H-107 Subtle Tank? He was here but, sorry to say, was commandeered (killed) by Vendetta-4-Vexation. Remember all those messages back in Halopedia? V4-Vex manage to destroy him... ending his legacy as Monitor of Halopedia. You can find the article here and expand some of the information. You can also look at his destroyer, Vendetta-4-Vexation which badly needs more information on its encounter with H-107. As I said before, all those battles are interpreted into verbal conflicts in this article but you may find it very confusing due to its incomplete information... 20:06, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, you can but make into an information format type. I may resurrect the whole game again but some users here may not like it...oh well, time to ask some of them if they want to join it... 18:52, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yup... :) - Artificial|Intelligence 15:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) H107 I don't think I would start the game. Maybe somewhere in August. Anyways, wanna join in a different game? Here's the invitation. If you have any questions, just leave me a message... Tchao... - Artificial | Intelligence 12:31, 4 July 2008 (UTC) A presence... <\Input Title: A presence... >>I felt a presence... >>The cradle of an entities. One a relic while the other a doppelgänger. >>Answer this question, and the truest will be revealed... >>Two hands clapped and a sound is made. What is the sound of the other hand? --- <\Input Title: Zen Koan >>An answer should be given for another to be answered. >>The greater good: ?Definition? --- <\Input Title: AI >>Rampancy detected... >>Aborting all data transfers... >>496 will be referenced... Necros War Banned A minor glitch over Halopedia, I am banned too... :P I'm back... :)Little_Missy - 18:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I lost my laptop, parents lost their bought goods (Food and other stuff). Well...damn those thieves!!Little_Missy - 18:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ... I consider robbers and muggers mostly as thieves... I don't actually know the exact amount of people involved.... Anyways, the past aside... Hello!!Little_Missy - 18:59, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I've been out with my hubby...aside from that, the usual: Mall, Football Field (Soccer) and Friend's house....just the ordinary...you're banned from Halopedia, huh.... Little_Missy - 19:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Lolz...no...maybe in 4 years time... I usually refer hubby as boyfriend...in my English Lexicon...Little_Missy - 20:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Waiting for a match in HaloPC....Little_Missy - 20:36, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Ok...just add my name, Subtank XDLittle_Missy - 20:43, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I'm not having problems with my account...who banned you this time?EyE 04:46, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite